


Empty Words

by cavaleira



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Thor 2 trailer reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants Loki's help and Loki just wants to twist the knife. But Loki should know by now that his mind games don't always go the way he intends them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Words

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this from my [tumblr](http://cavaleirahh.tumblr.com/post/48741471157/empty-words-thor-loki-fic), it's just easier for me to keep track of everything if it's on my ao3.

“You should know that when you betray me,” Thor says, “I will kill you.”

“When do we start?” Loki asks, not bothering to hide his little smirk.

“I’m serious, Loki,” Thor says, his lips pursed in a harsh line. “This is not a laughing matter.”

Loki laughs. “Isn’t it, though? Thor Odinson, the great and noble hero, coming to  _me_ for help? It’s by far the most humorous thing I’ve heard since you locked me away.”

It’s been months since Loki was imprisoned here. To Odin, he’s no better than the Casket of Ancient Winters, another relic of Jotunheim to be locked away. Loki has been awaiting a formal trial and biding his time, waiting for an opportunity to manipulate his way out of this cell. It appears that his chance has come at last and he cannot say he’s truly surprised that it’s Thor who will end up aiding his escape. Thor has always and will always be a fool.

Thor makes a low growling noise in the back of his throat and Loki mockingly pouts at him.

“Oh you  _do_ always ruin my fun, don’t you Thor? Very well then, let us talk seriously. I could be persuaded to help you, but what’s in it for me?”

“Your continued existence,” Thor says darkly, but he’s always been a terrible actor. He’s far too sincere to really sell a lie and they both know it.

Thor crosses his arms and glares down at Loki. “Why must you make this more difficult? All of the Realms are in danger. I should think you would want to help me, if only to save your own skin.”

Loki shrugs and does not answer. He’s having too much fun riling Thor up to stop now. Sitting alone in this cell all the time can be rather tedious after all.

“You think this is but a game,” Thor says through gritted teeth. “You make jests while others suffer and die.”

Loki smirks. “Ah, and so you wish to show me the error of my ways. Well, go on then, do your worst, Thor,” Loki challenges. “There’s nothing to stop you. I am powerless and completely at your mercy,” Loki says, the lie settling pleasantly on his tongue. Because it doesn’t matter that Loki is trapped in a cell and stripped of his magic; as long as Loki draws breath, he is never truly without power.

“We should never have removed the gag,” Thor says, the threat clear in his voice.

Loki only chuckles. “Then by all means, put it back on,” he says. “That is, unless…”

Thor gives him a sharp look. “Unless what?”

“Unless you can find better uses for my mouth.” Loki watches with wicked delight as a myriad of emotions flit across Thor’s face. There’s anger and indignation, but Loki can also see the way Thor’s breathing seems to come out faster and his cheeks look a little flushed; the little telltale signs of lust that Thor cannot hide. Even if Thor leaves now and chooses not to follow through, the idea has taken root and made a place for itself in his mind. It will continue to grow and eventually Thor will give in as he always does.

In times of darkness and uncertainty, Thor has always looked to Loki for reassurance and Loki had always been there to comfort him, with his words or with his body. It is a habit formed over centuries, one that is near impossible to break. It doesn’t matter that Thor thinks himself in love with the mortal woman now; Loki will always hold the biggest piece of Thor. 

Though Thor has not visited Loki often in the months of his imprisonment, Loki has sensed his presence near. He has circled around Loki, orbiting him like a lonely satellite. Loki cannot help but take pleasure in it, to be the point around which  _Thor_  revolves for once. 

“You wish to punish me,” Loki says. “Then do it, Odinson, if you aren’t too much of a coward."

“That is not why I came here,” Thor says in protest, but Loki can already tell that he has Thor in the palm of his hand.

“What would your little friends say if they knew you were asking me for help?”

“I only do what I must. In time, they will understand.”

“Perhaps they will,” Loki says, his voice tinged with cruel laughter. “But perhaps they would not be so understanding if they knew the peculiar nature of our relationship. That though you call me brother, you have known me in ways that brothers should not.”

Thor glares at Loki in stony silence.

“And what of your mortal woman?” Loki says. “I doubt that  _she_ would be very understanding if she-“

“ _Silence_ ,” Thor says, moving forward swiftly and gripping Loki’s dirty hair in his hand. With a rough tug, he forces Loki up onto his knees.

Loki laughs as he looks up at Thor, the sound spilling out of his mouth like bitter bile. “I will not stay silent. Not unless you make me.”

Loki can see the way Thor’s pupils are dilated, can smell the scent of his arousal. His body is rigid and tightly coiled, and Loki knows that it’s only a matter of time before Thor takes action.

Thor always telegraphs his every move, he gives everything away. Most of the time, it doesn’t matter because he possesses such brute strength, but Loki knows better than to try and best Thor in purely physical combat. There are other ways to win a battle, so many other weaknesses to exploit. Even down here on his knees, Loki can wound Thor worse than any sword ever could. It’s this quiet, subtle form of warfare that Loki loves best.

Thor releases his grip on Loki’s hair. He takes off his cloak and then pulls down his pants, just enough for his hard cock to spring free. He grips Loki’s hair again with one hand, forcing his head back. With his other hand, he guides his cock until its pressed against the seam of Loki’s lips. Thor keeps pushing slowly and insistently until Loki finally opens up and lets him slide in.

Thor is hard and thick, his cock heavy on Loki’s tongue. With Thor’s iron grip in Loki’s hair he cannot move his head, so he doesn’t bother to try. He looks up at Thor with laughing eyes as Thor fucks his mouth over and over again. He is not gentle with it at all, but it’s fine because Loki doesn’t want him to be. Loki’s cell is normally so quiet, but now it filled with the sound of Thor grunting and the wet sounds of his cock as he thrusts into Loki’s mouth mercilessly. Loki moans around Thor’s cock, the vibration making Thor gasp with pleasure.

This is exactly what Loki wants. Every thrust of Thor’s hips brings the golden prince down to another level of depravity. It pushes him off of his cursed pedestal until he is something else entirely, a creature filled with a burning rage that matches Loki’s own.

 _You’re mine_ , Loki thinks.  _Mine mine mine._

Thor pulls his cock out of Loki’s mouth and they look at each other, both panting for breath.

“Oh come now,” Loki says with a wicked grin, “ _surely_ you can do better than that.”

Thor growls and then shoves his cock down Loki’s throat again. Loki tries to laugh, but the sound gets choked off by Thor’s cock in his mouth.

Loki’s mouth is a filthy mess, precome and saliva dripping down his chin as Thor holds him in place and uses him. Loki lets himself get lost in the sensation, his own hard cock feeling like an afterthought. 

Because this isn’t about simple pleasure. This is about power.

Loki will go on Thor’s stupid journey with him and every moment they spend together, Thor will be haunted by the bitter memory of what they’re doing now. He even finds himself hoping that Thor’s woman comes along too. She’s intelligent - for a mortal anyway - and surely she will notice the tension between them. She will come to realize just how twisted Thor’s relationship with Loki is and then she will break Thor’s heart.

And then when Loki betrays him - because he will - Thor will have nothing left.

From the stutter of Thor’s hips, Loki can tell just how close he is to coming. Thor pulls out again suddenly and Loki smiles. Surely Thor intends to defile him further and come all over Loki’s face.

“You really missed me, didn’t you?” Loki says viciously and he’s fully expecting more white hot rage and violence from Thor.

But instead, Thor’s face falls and he lets out a broken “Yes.”

And it shouldn’t matter. The word shouldn’t have any effect on Loki at all and yet the stupid, simple,  _honest_  emotion in Thor’s voice cuts him to the core. It pulls him back to that moment on Stark Tower, right before he stabbed Thor in the side. That moment of foolish hesitation before he remembered that there’s no turning back now. Loki refuses to live a lie of someone else’s making.

“You’re… you’re pathetic,” Loki spits out, quickly recovering.

“Then what does that make you?”

 _You always ruin everything_ , Loki thinks bitterly as Thor crouches down beside him. He feels like he’s on the Bifrost again, yelling at Thor to fight him. He remembers the way Thor kept trying to hold back and go easier on him, as if Loki weren’t worthy of a real battle.

Thor cups Loki’s face in his hands and kisses him, rough but tender. Loki hits him, beating on Thor’s chest with his fists, but he doesn’t budge. When Thor _does_ move, it’s to sit with his back against the wall so that he can pull Loki onto his lap and enfold him in his arms.

“Let me go, you imbecile,” Loki hisses.

Thor shakes his head. “I can’t. I  _won’t,_ ” he says, and then he’s kissing Loki again. Loki’s body betrays him and he kisses back. It’s rough and biting, but Thor doesn’t seem to mind at all. He kisses Loki back with equal fervor as he runs his hands through Loki’s hair, detangling it with rough fingers.

Thor reaches down and undoes Loki’s pants, and Loki hisses with pleasure when he finally feels that callused hand on his cock. Thor strokes Loki a few times and then he settles his hands on Loki’s hips. Every shred of restraint is gone now as they rut up against each other feverishly. It’s a brutal, desperate grind as their cocks rub against each other, the slickness of precome easing the way.

Thor grips both of their cocks in his hand and they moan brokenly into each others’ mouths as the pleasure rises. Loki feels his orgasm building and it’s somehow both the best and worst thing he’s experienced in months. He feels both his desire and his hatred for Thor burning in equal measure and then his whole body shakes as he comes. Thor follows him mere moments later, coming all over Loki’s pants.

They stare at each other breathlessly in the moments that follow. Now that Loki can see Thor’s face up close, he can see a weariness in Thor’s features that was never there before. Loki takes it and files it away in his mind like evidence that he’s marked Thor, that he  _matters_.

Loki gets up and tucks his cock away, ignoring the way his pants are stained with come. It hardly matters anyway, he will have new clothes soon enough. He turns away from Thor and stares out at the other side of his glass cage.

“You will help me then?” Thor asks, his deep voice cutting through the silence.

“I suppose I have nothing better to do.”

Loki can hear Thor shuffling behind him, standing up and adjusting his clothing.

“I will return for you on the morrow. Be ready.”

Loki turns and faces Thor. Their eyes meet for a brief, tense moment before Thor turns and walks away.

Loki stares at Thor’s retreating figure, knowing that he could have the last word now if he wanted to. He could yell something biting and cruel to Thor about just how empty his threats to kill Loki are. They both know that no matter how angry Thor gets, he will never be able to deal the final blow.

But Loki doesn’t say a word. If he does, he might have to face the fact that he’s no more capable of dealing that blow than Thor is.


End file.
